Holotable
by StarfireRocks
Summary: Fitz wakes up Skye in the middle of the night for a little lesson, but accidentally makes his crush too obvious and gives himself away.


**I couldn't help it - I had to write a Fitz/Skye drabble. Well, I don't know if it can really be called a drabble, but it's too short to be called a proper story. Anyway - I love this pairing. I almost squeal whenever they have a moment on the show. Yes, I'm perfectly aware that this will never actually happen; Skye and Ward with eventually get together, and FitzSimmons will become a couple. BUT. I can dream. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

"Remember," Fitz whispered into the darkened lab, pitching his voice low despite the fact that it was unnecessary – they were the only ones awake, apart from May in the cockpit, and she was too far away to hear them. "Don't tell Simmons."

A quiet laugh sounded beside him, and Fitz was infinitely glad for the dark that hid his blush from view. "I won't," his companion whispered back, and Fitz felt a hand brush against his arm on its way to the glowing holotable. "Thanks for doing this, Fitz – I know I'm not technically 'allowed' yet."

He shrugged, trying to suppress the smile that didn't want to leave his face. "Ah, no problem. You still can't use it, not when everyone's awake, but a few extra lessons can't hurt," he said, watching her as she trailed her fingers over the holotable, the bright glow framing her face her and highlighting her hair. Her eyes flicked up to catch him staring, and Fitz awkwardly cleared his throat and ducked his head down in embarrassment. "Besides," he sniffed, "you can't do too much damage while I'm here."

Skye turned to look at him with raised eyebrows, and he deflated immediately. "Is that another one your Ward impressions?" she laughed, which surprised him, as he had been expecting her to tease him mercilessly. "Because if it is, I'm going to have to ask you to stop. I get enough of his attitude during training; I'd rather not let it ruin our late night lessons."

Fitz mumbled an apology and she switched her attention back to the holotable, shuffling a few 3D images around with a flick of a finger. They worked on for a few moments in silence, with Fitz stepping in to offer a word of advice every now and then, but otherwise spending the time to observe her quietly without her noticing. He had woken her up a couple of hours ago, and after dodging a weak swing at him, he had quietly told her that he was going to start giving her lessons for the holotable – if she was still up to it. She hadn't even bothered to grab a sweater or a robe or anything, so she was standing there in little blue shorts and a loose fitting, worn gray shirt, her hair tumbling over her shoulders in a messy, slept-in ponytail.

He had to admit, she looked different when she wasn't prepared and dressed up the way she usually was – but that didn't matter; Fitz thought she looked better without all that anyway. As if sensing his eyes on her, Skye swiveled her head around to peer at him, her eyes flying down when she caught his gaze, and – was she _blushing_? Skye?

"Hey, Fitz, what's this?" she asked, quickly turning back to the table and jabbing a finger at a random spot. With a furrowed brow, he sidled up beside her to peer at whatever she was pointing at. He didn't see anything, and was about to say so, when she turned her face towards his. Out of pure instinct, and without a thought, he leaned forward at the exact same time, and their lips met.

They both froze for a second before Fitz jerked back, eyes huge and mouth agape as he tried to sputter out an apology and explanation all in one. Skye stood stock-still as he babbled for a bit, looking stunned, before she finally drew back and stared at him.

". . . I don't know what I – Well, I thought – It's just, you were there, and I was there, and – I am so sorry, Skye! I know you didn't – you weren't . . ."

Skye suddenly stepped forward and covered his mouth with her hand as she stepped into his personal space. His eyes were still wide with horror, but he silenced his splutters. She didn't say a single word as she slowly removed her hand and hesitatingly replaced it with her lips again. Fitz stiffened, his unappreciated genius dumbed down to a blank slate.

Skye, however, didn't seem at all perturbed by his lack of brain activity, and he quickly recovered. She was the first to pull away, looking sheepish. "Um, Fitz," she whispered, outlined in a white glow from his perspective, "I think I scrambled all the files on your special table."

"Let Simmons fix it later," he murmured, gently pulling her away from the table and closer to him again. She smiled and this time Fitz didn't need any further encouragement.

**Probably a bit OOC at the end, but I rewrote this thing three times, and this is the one I'm happy with. There is so not enough Skye/Fitz out there! **

**I think there's something wrong with me: I always dislike canon pairings, and always prefer the odd, outlandish, never-going-to-happen ships. I also like Ward/Simmons, but Fitz/Skye is my main ship. Although, Skye/Simmons is a close second . . . maybe that will be my next story goal. :)**

**Reading this over, I admit, yes, it sucks. Too bad. I'll probably get around to delete/editing it later, but for now I'm just glad to contribute to this small ship base - it needs to grow!**


End file.
